


Peter Parker really does need a hug. (And he get's pleanty)

by Mousey_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Parent Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Self-Harm, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Sex, no beta we die like men, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousey_Girl/pseuds/Mousey_Girl
Summary: Lots of hurt and comfort one shots for Peter. Based off of a bunch of prompts I have accumulated. This will include some very triggering content, and lots and lots of angst. For this story, I will not be shipping Starker, but if you wanna read it that way, feel free!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Peter Parker really does need a hug. (And he get's pleanty)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will include some gun violence.

**Shaky Hands:**

It wasn’t that big of a deal, Peter had been doing his normal rounds throughout the town, helping old ladies across the street, getting a few kittens out of trees, the usual. 

Finally, he was ready to call it a night, but Karen picked up a scuffle a few streets away from May’s apartment, and Peter decided it could be his last task before heading home.

In an alleyway a few blocks from home, there was a man holding up someone in a nice suit, he was demanding money, but the other man didn’t seem to be able to control his body enough to dig through his briefcase for his wallet. 

“Okay, that’s enough bud, it’s time for you to head home.” Peter said, hands on his hips, a smirk on his face. 

“Who the hell are you?” The mugger asked, and Peter made a pouty face under his mask.

“Dude, don’t you own a TV? I’m Spider-man, I protect this city.” He said, shooting a web at the man’s hand, trapping him to the wall. The man scoffed.

“What the hell?” He asked, tugging at the web.

“Alright, you head home.” He said to the man with the briefcase, who smiled and nodded gratefully. 

“Not so fast, asshole.” The man said, pulling out a gun with his free hand and pointing it at the victim. “This man is going to give me his wallet, then you are going to let me free and I am going to walk out of this alley.” The mugger said, waving the gun around a little. 

Peter felt his blood run cold when he caught sight of the gun. He was a superhero, he shouldn’t be reacting like this. But after Uncle Ben...and this situation was so similar. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Okay, let’s all just calm down now. You put the gun down, and we can keep from having anymore trouble.” Peter tried to reason. 

“Hey, underoos!” A very familiar voice called, and Peter nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Um, hey Mr. Stark...I’m a little busy here, can I, uh, I’ll be there in a minute. I’ll meet you at May’s house…” He tried, knowing that that wasn’t going to work, but he needed to get Mr. Stark out of there, without his suit he had nothing to protect him. 

“You okay, kid?” He asked, walking closer to the situation.

“Who’s that!” The mugger called, pointing at the gun toward the figure of the man he couldn’t see. 

“Woah, woah, it’s okay. Everything is fine, this is...Mr. Stark, a friend of mine.” Peter tried, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. “It’s okay, Mr. Stark, really.” But he should have known that that wasn’t going to satisfy Mr. Stark, ever the curious one. 

“Don’t come any closer!” The mugger said, shaking the gun a little. He watched as he clicked off the safety, and Peter panicked. He wasn’t about to watch another father figure shot in front of him. He shot another web, hitting the gun out of the hand. But as it left the mugger’s hand, it fired a shot, and Peter felt the sound resonate throughout his body.

His eyes went wide, and his breathing stopped.

“Shit! Is everyone okay?” Mr. Stark asked, checking on each of the men in the alleyway.

“I’m fine.” The business man said, breathing out a sigh of relief. 

“Bud? You okay?” Tony asked, confused. He was nowhere near when the shot had been fired, had he somehow been hit? “You!” He pointed at the victim. “Beat it.” He instructed, the man nodded rushing off.

Then, he rushed toward the young man, his hands ghosting over his body. There was no blood, he didn’t seem hurt. Stark felt himself take in a breath that he hadn’t realized he needed. He pulled out his phone, calling in the thief into the police. 

“Okay, they are gonna be here in just a few minutes. Let’s get out of here buddy.”

Peter couldn’t hear Mr. Stark, his ears were ringing, like he was hearing the gun go off over and over again. He kept seeing the blood of his uncle leaving his body, was so sure that if he looked up he would see the same with his mentor. 

Mr. Stark cupped his hands around Peter’s, and that was when Peter noticed how shaky he had become. He clenched his fists, trying to stop the trembling.

“Are you...hurt?” He asked, finally meeting Tony’s eyes. Tony smiled kindly at the boy, pulling him up.

“I’m okay, kid, I’m fine. Let’s get you home?” He suggested, guiding him out of the alleyway. They could hear the sirens a few streets down. 

They walked in silence back to Tony’s car, once they were safely behind the tinted windows, Tony removed Peter’s mask, examining his face. He felt his heart squeeze as he looked at the startled eyes.

He was still shaking, his hands vibrating on his legs.

Then, the tears came, and Tony saw it coming, but it didn’t stop from making him sad to see.

“Pete, buddy, talk to me.” He didn’t know what the big deal was, Peter had been through plenty of traumatic shit like this with no problem. Why was a simple mugging affecting him this much? 

“I thought...I felt like I was back there again, powerless, like I was with my uncle.” He tried to explain, his words catching in his throat.

It hit Tony like a ton of bricks, twisting his stomach. He had completely forgotten that Peter had to watch not one, but both of his father figures die. He was scared, not for himself, but for Tony.

“Oh, buddy. It’s gonna take a lot more than some mugger to take me out. I’m okay. We’re all okay, you saved all of us.” 

Peter nodded, leaning into the man beside him. As if to prove to himself that he was safe and alive. Tony wrapped an arm around the boy, holding him close until the shaking stopped. 


End file.
